When Cravings Take Over
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: A deal is all well and good in theory. But… in practice? What happens when needs are continuously unfulfilled and cravings take over? Action needs to be taken.


**When Cravings Take Over**

 **Summary;** A deal is all well and good in theory. But… in practice? What happens when needs are continuously unfulfilled and cravings take over? Action needs to be taken.

(Set early season six).

 **Rating;** M (language and sexual situations)

 **Pairing;** Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Like chocolate and strawberries, these two were just made for each other. God, I LOVE this pairing.

 **Disclaimer;** I own nothing, I am simply borrowing toys to play with in my non-profit sandbox.

No excuse necessary, this is purely a plot to get some action (read:porn). I don't intend to apologise so keep your flames to yourself (unless they're flames of passion, then continue to read on).

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair called, stepping from the elevator only to find all the lights off. She knew he was here, they were meant to be together at the gala opening tonight with Lily, but Monkey had to be given some shot that morning and had been sulking ever since, so Chuck had given it a pass. But Blair… she found herself growing tired of their agreement.

The ring rested heavy against her heart, hidden beneath the cream Alexander McQueen summer blouse she'd paired with a bold blue Oscar De La Renta skirt. The soft material swished against her legs as her Prada heels clicked against the wood of his suite. "Chuck?" she tried again, stepping further into the apartment, making herself at home.

He wasn't on the sofa, nor drinking from the well-stocked alcohol cabinet. But, there was a glass; half full; clear evidence he was either still here, or coming back soon. He wasn't the type to leave- she sniffed the liquid- scotch unfinished.

A low whine came from the sofa and she turned, finding Monkey stretched out across the furniture, returning to his sleep after establishing friend from foe. Blair shook her head slowly, refusing to roll her eyes at the canine on the furnishings. Chuck had better replace them if he put so much as a dirty paw print on them. "He left you alone, huh?" Blair guessed, submitting herself to a one-sided conversation with the lazy mutt. As much as part of her disliked the dirt and smells associated with the dog, one look from those eyes and her mothering instincts soared, insisting she give him everything he desired. Powerful eyes.

Nothing like Chucks though.

She missed the power of those eyes.

Lately they hadn't been put to their best use. Not since Monte Carlo.

That was ages ago… far too long.

Nothing was aligning for them, they weren't stable enough to wait for each to have their own success. Besides, didn't he realise they were stronger together… so why wait?

Why was she suffering with nothing more than a ring on a chain around her neck and her own fingers on lonely nights? Why did they have to make this stupid pact? Yes, it sounded intelligent at the time, but she could never have enough of Chuck, and she was here now with the sole purpose of rectifying their mistake that was that pact.

"Chuck?" she tried again, stepping towards the bedroom.

The outside had nothing beautiful to show tonight, no moon, few stars. All the night boasted was flickering city lights standing boldly afront the black clouds currents storming over Manhattan, raining on the simple folk and brewing up thunder for the finale. Blair had been given the advice from her mother to be careful tonight, there were power cuts predicted all over the city. But for what Blair had planned, there would be no need for electricity. They had more than enough sparks between them.

"Chuck?" she tried again, giving it another effort before turning tail and interrogating the staff for his whereabouts.

"What?!" Came a very annoyed reply from the bedroom, laced with frustration. It matched the rumble of the lightening clouds outside. Blair paused her step, wondering what… or _who_ she had walked in on. But… Chuck wouldn't be sleeping with another woman… they made an agreement.

Either way, if there was, she wasn't going to give him the time to hide her. She stepped forward again, pushing against the double doors and letting herself into the bedroom where some of her darkest desires had been fulfilled.

But Blair's eyes didn't find a leggy blonde stumbling into her panties or throwing herself into his closet. Instead, she found Chuck, hair dishevelled, clothing in disarray and a mentionable erection he was trying to hide with the fastening of his suit pants. Blair rose an eyebrow, watching as he released a breath, then carefully closed the laptop screen to the keypad. She smirked.

"My, my Chuck. I hope I didn't disturb you." she teased, stepping closer, dropping the Saint Laurent purse to the bedroom floor and gliding over.

"I thought you might be Nate." he admitted, relaxing against the headboard.

"Nate must have become very feminine recently then. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Not… particularly." he spoke carefully, hesitant of the way she hiked up her skirt to straddle his legs on the bed.

"Need a hand?" she purred.

"Blair." It was a warning, one that crumbled her previous plot and drew the truth.

"I can't do this anymore, Chuck." she breathed, hands to touch him, one running through the short hair, the other continuing the work of the three unbuttoned buttons of his shirt. He halted her progress as soon as it began.

"We made a pact." he reminded her, not that she needed it.

"And I'm tired of waiting." Her words sparked the embers inside him, the fire in his eyes returning.

"Blair…" His resolve was always weak around her, she made him forget all reason, hence the need for the pact, but right now, he could barely recall any reason for denying himself her body.

Her hips rocked against him, his eyes slamming shut as she stroked her underwear against the bulge in his pants.

"Please." Her lips were peppering his jawline, kissing down to his neck. He knew off by heart their next place, she'd suck his earlobe and he'd be a goner, sold down the river of sweet sinful pleasure. His pact would be erased if her lips made another inch of progress. He did the only thing he could think, rolling her over, pinning her underneath him, his fingers manacles around her delicate wrists, the charms of her Pandora bracelet stabbing into his flesh as he pushed down, keeping her pinned as her lips tried to reach him again. "You wanna play rough?" she purred, her eyes smouldering as they met his. He couldn't bear to look.

He needed to succeed before he could be with her, they both knew that.

"Blair, we agreed-"

"And I'm sick of that damn agreement. It's not enough anymore, and I'm just taking a guess here, but that's not business projections on that laptop." She smirked, having him trapped by his own actions.

"I'll buy you a vibrator." he grunted out, pushing up from her frame and stepping back from the bed, but it was then he saw her clothes, the stockings up her long, creamy legs, the skirt riding up around her hips, a flash of virgin white underwear she had no right to wear between her thighs, and- he gulped- the matching bra showcasing her beautiful breasts peeking through the blouse as it had shifted on her body.

Chuck swallowed hard, physically turning from her.

"So what?" she hissed. As always, when she didn't get her way, the anger rose. "You won't even look at me now?!" Her voice whipped against him. "Maybe you don't even want me at all anymore!"

Chuck spun, the fire blazing beneath his skin, how could she doubt how much he wanted her?! He crossed the room to the bed, fingers rough on her arm as he tugged her upright back onto her heels, he guided her hand straight down to his hard on.

"Never doubt how much I want you." His voice was as dark as his eyes, daring her to even think a word to the contrary. She didn't, she couldn't think anything but three words.

"Then have me." And she crushed herself into his hold. The way his arms automatically held her, the feel of his warmth, the touch of a wanting man spurred her into action once more. "I want you, Chuck."

The words took down his walls of defence. He needed her to breathe again.

Blair felt the rush of power, his eyes glazed over and then his grip tightened the way it always did before their most pleasurable moments.

She had won.

His lips crushed down on her, the weeks of being apart dissolved and they became wrapped in each other once more, destined to only please the other until exhaustion hit.

Her knees hit the back of the bed and she tumbled, taking him with her as they rolled the bed once more. His lips were hot and feverish, demanding she compensate their passion for the long absence. Her power rushed into him, her hands all over, unbuttoning his shirt, unzipping his pants. He was hers to do with as she pleased. And she wanted nothing more than him, in her… as soon as it was possible.

The sound of her pleasure filled the room, his hand slipping under the skirt and between her legs, the silk of her panties stroked in a way to only stir her want. She was wet… soaked, within seconds. There was no doubt how much she wanted it.

Thunder slapped against the clouds, shaking the ground below and flickering the overhead lights.

Whether it was the noise that broke through, or the blinking lights above, but Chuck suddenly pulled away.

"Blair, we made a pact." he snapped, pushing himself off her, breaking her hold and stepping further from their pleasure. Blair pushed herself up onto her elbows as he buttoned his shirt back up, making a grab for his jacket as well.

"Are you serious?!" she demanded.

"Blair. Leave."

"Leave?!" Blair threw herself upright, showing not even a wobble on her heels. "I'm not leaving until you give me what I want!" she threw down the ultimatum.

"Leave now, or I'll have you thrown out!" Chuck retorted, his lust shifting into anger. It was too warm for the jacket, but with Blair in the room, more clothes couldn't hurt.

"You throw me out and you're never touching me _ever_ again." she threatened, tears in her eyes. She refused to let them fall, but she couldn't last another second unsatisfied.

"Don't be stupid, Blair."

The words cut at her. She yanked on her skirt, shuffled her blouse back into order then marched to the bedroom doors, stopping only to snatch the clutch from the floor. Chuck followed her, curiously watching as she stormed to the elevator, summoning the transport, ignoring the way the lights flickered again as the storm raged on. In a way, it matched their anger, lashing out to do the most damage, no matter who was collateral.

She turned back to him, slowly, purposefully, dangerously hot.

"Listen to me when I say I'm serious, Chuck Bass. Either give up this stupid pact right now, or never see me ever again."

Chuck couldn't help but stifle a laugh, but as she flipped her hair back, he saw a strengthening resolve in her eyes; she was serious.

"You think I want to have this pact?"

"I think you'll be without it one way or another by the end of tonight." she smartly answered, then stepped back as the bell dinged and the doors opened. "Last chance, Chuck. Give me something, or I'm gone."

"Blair… it won't work…" he tried for reason, but she just closed her eyes for a fleeting moment, then glided into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. Chuck felt his chest tighten, his heart sting inside its cage.

She was leaving him.

He ran the distance, pushing himself into the elevator with her, she wouldn't leave the building without seeing sense.

"I've made up my mind Chuck." she stated, her features set hard in her face.

"Blair." But seconds after the doors closed and they started to descend, the lights cut, the motion jolted to a stop and emergency lighting took over. "You've got to be kidding me." Chuck grumbled under his breath. What was his luck? "We're not finished, and you're coming back up to the penthouse to discuss this." he warned, but Blair ignored him, instead choosing to lean against the mirrored walls as he called out for assistance on the emergency phone.

It was bad, power was out in the majority of the city. The elevator wasn't going anywhere for at least a good hour, the air con wasn't working and the elevator was turning into a sauna. Chuck had tried to pry apart the doors and escape onto the closest floor, but after an accurate observation of all elevator scene included in horror movies, Blair had dissuaded him for fear of it cutting him in half. So they had resigned to sitting on opposite sides of the elevator, Blair on Chuck's jacket of course.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked, catching her motions out of the corner of his eyes.

"Calm down Bass, it's not for you." she sneered, leaning forward as she unclipped the bra. It was a bra designed for nothing more than sex and with the heat and the underwires, it wasn't the most comfortable thing. She could hardly complain to La Perla, it wasn't designed to be worn for any longer than it look the man to see it.

"Been shopping I see." Chuck noted aloud, a smirk on his face as he caught the design he hadn't personally seen on her before.

"Had a special occasion in mind." she wittily replied, pulling the bra from her sleeve and stuffing it in her clutch. "And I don't want to catch any of your pervy security guards fawning over this tape."

"Trust me, they won't be in possession of this." Chuck agreed, the sweat rolling off his brow as he stewed in the heat. "Besides, should you really be wearing that? You're hardly virginal anymore." And he shot her a smile that said nothing other than 'trust me; I was there'.

"And you're hardly a gentleman but you still play grown-up in your tailored suits." she mocked.

"I disagree, a gentleman doesn't go back on his word."

"A gentleman gives his lady what she needs."

"I'll let you know if I see a lady." he chuckled, leaning his head against the cool mirror again. Blair huffed, turning her eyes from him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her anger this time. "Besides, it's not like you don't have fingers." Blair's eyes whipped back to him, but he was still as cool as ever, eyes closed, head against the walls. "Or the money to buy a good vibrator." he teased.

She called his bluff.

"Maybe I should go out tonight." she purred. "Buy myself an upgrade to my current model." Chuck opened one eye to catch the way she drove her point home with a glance to his crotch.

"Don't act like it wasn't the best of your life." he spat angrily.

"I wish I could remember it… but it's been far too long. I need a refresher."

Chuck didn't dare reply, he felt the only words he would be able to speak would result in a challenge and her ultimately winning as he fucked her in the broken machine. Instead, he turned to the console, jabbing the communication button and demanding an update. Blair laughed softly in her corner, re-crossing her legs.

"Get them to turn on the AC damn it, I'm too hot." she insisted and he relayed the message with his own threat, her Chanel Number 5 perfume was overpowering his senses, he just wanted to grab her and fuck her until the whole of the Hotel knew his name.

He sat himself back down, his threats doing nothing to stir any movement. The simple truth was they were stuck until the power came back on and that wasn't estimated for another half hour at best. Half hour with a horny, angry Blair. He could do it. He was sure.

His eyes caught her movement again as she tugged up her skirt some more, the top of her white stockings showing. He unconsciously licked his lips. She lifted her hair from her neck again, draping it over one shoulder, raising a knee up from the floor. Chuck swallowed as she created a direct view to her panties, the wet spot clear to his trained eye.

"Why now?" he found himself asking, forcing his eyes back to her, or at least her chest, the dark pink areoles of her breasts slightly visible as she breathed deep.

"Hmm?" she asked, lost to her own thoughts.

"Why now? You've lasted well so far."

"Can't a girl just crave more than herself?" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, then with another sigh she spoke more. "It's torture." Her eyes slipped over him, but his gaze seemed to be lost to her thighs, probably on the garters. She smiled to herself, feeling the wave of admiration hit her again. Chuck had a wonderful power of making her feel like the most beautiful woman alive, and right now, he was exercising that gift once more.

"Torture?" he repeated, his eyes lifting from her creamy skin. Blair looked away, feeling naked, and not in the sexy way, the exposed way. But she owed him the truth.

"I can't take the lack of touch." she whispered for herself. "No kissing, no loving…" Her fingers played with the hem of her skirt in a nervous habit she needed to learn to drop. "I know you mean well, but whenever one of us is doing well, the other is hitting rock bottom, and then it happens the other way around. To wait until we find stable ground could take forever, and I can't wait until forever to be with you." she rushed out. "I keep thinking it won't be much longer, but you gave me this beautiful ring with the promise we would be together, but it just feels further and further away, and I can't keep waiting for something than might never come." Her eyes lifted only to find his gaze intensely focussed on her. "I need to know when. I can't work with maybe's and hopes anymore."

"I don't know when, but we discussed this in Monte Carlo, Blair." His voice was soft, tender, sweet. He was scared of her running as soon as those doors opened. "We can't function together, we need to have established ourselves beforehand."

"I know, I know. But… I need you to touch me again. I need to have more than just… this." Her finger jabbed between the two of them.

She wanted more pleasure. Needed it. Her mind was stuck on the fading memories.

Like Monte Carlo…

The bed… the shower… the bed again…

The restaurant bathroom… the bedroom floor, the side dresser, the sink unit in the bathroom… then there were a few thousand more times in the bed. She was surprised they weren't billed for a new bedframe actually…

Her mind dragged her back to the shower, where he'd knelt beneath her, hooked her leg over his shoulder and ran his tongue over her slit. Oh… when he'd sucked her clit she had literally seen stars.

Chuck blinked at her again, was the warmth in her cheeks his imagination? He watched her squeeze her thighs together and he grinned, his mind throwing him back to Monte Carlo. She'd been entirely his, and she'd come apart multiple times by his hand, tongue… and cock. But nothing was like the first time in that power shower, he'd gone down on her and she'd practically fallen into his arms, her legs giving in the second she came hard from his talented tongue. He grinned to himself, he'd never seen a woman so utterly lost to an orgasm like Blair in that shower. She'd definitely shown her appreciation, her lips wrapping around his length, her tongue flicking over his head like she was bewitching him with a damn spell.

"So what do we do?" Blair asked, drawing Chuck back from his memories.

"I don't know." he admitted softly, hating the fact he couldn't find a solution. "It's apparently clear we need to move forward in some way."

Blair felt a heat swell in her chest that had nothing to do with the summer blackout.

"It's only logical." She purred, charming the devil on his shoulder with her batted eyelashes, her silky smooth voice and ruby lips. Chuck didn't stand a chance of saying no to her, not with all his senses reaching out for her. Just a touch, a kiss, a twist of her perfume as she cuddled up against him, what he wouldn't give for these things.

But there was something darker working inside Chuck's mind. No matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't give up his fame, fortune and life for her. No, Chuck Bass wanted it all, and Blair would be the cherry on top of his empire. But the empire needed his attention first.

"We still have our mountains to conquer." He set his back straight against the elevator wall, hoping the touch would keep him anchored there when his will all but fell away.

"I'm not saying we don't." As if to make up the distance, she leaned forward. Chuck couldn't help but stare right down her blouse, his eyes trained on the pink buds his fingers ached to roll, his tongue died to taste. "I'm saying we have needs." Chuck rose an eyebrow and she amended with a laugh. " _I_ have needs." She rolled her eyes, her hands reaching down to the stockings and unclipping the left one, front and back. "Sometimes these needs get too much." Her fingers slid under the delicate lace and smoothed them all the way down to her toes. She took off the heel, removed the material and replaced the shoe. It took all of two seconds, but Chuck had turned from merely tempted to desperately aching in those seconds. "I'm not saying we forget our places, and I am not suggesting we lose ourselves… as before…" Monte Carlo, could anything compare to that experience?

"What _are_ you saying?" Chuck asked, his hand reaching out across the space to her right leg, stopping her from siding down the next stocking. He couldn't concentrate if he had to watch that seduction again. Blair froze. Contact.

Her hands fell from the lace, gripping his outstretched hand. Refusing to let him recoil back to his corner after finally crossing the invisible line.

"I'm saying when the need gets too much," Her fingers started drawing tiny concentric circles in his skin. "We agree to take some time together… when appropriate."

"Entirely flexible." He added, watching her smile grow. "Only when necessary, of course."

"Of course." She nodded. "When we can't hold back anymore."

"Like now?" his signature devil's grin flourished as he hooked off her other shoe.

"Exactly like now." Her hands moved with his to peel down the stocking.

"We each come first." He repeated their new deal, testing it now he wasn't struggling to hold back all his impulses. "But we take time to… come together. When necessary."

Blair nodded, biting her lip as his hands took a leg each and he crawled towards her, stroking up her bare skin and under the edge of her skirt.

Blair looked down only to focus on the rapid breaths of her chest as it rose and fell. Aroused was one word, but cautious was another. Was this all just another play from the Bass book of negotiations? She wouldn't know until he slipped too far to regain himself. Bass's were notoriously slippery, but once they devoted themselves to something, they rode it out until it was sore. Blair was happy to leave tomorrow feeling very sore indeed.

"Reconsidering?" Blair asked, catching his pause, his eyes trained on her chest.

"Overly eager?" he combatted with a smirk.

"I'm not going to beg." She had standards after all. She'd crashed far enough in his bedroom, she wouldn't bow before him again. Now it was his time.

"Perhaps not this time." The cocky attitude she had craved was stoking the fire inside her that could swing for lust or anger at the drop of a hat. Did Chuck realise how close he was to knocking her to the wrong side tonight?

Blair took a breath to calm herself before popping a button further down her blouse, the material parting past modesty. Chuck had the ability to maintain composure under hell fire, but with that one motion, Blair saw the burning embers of lust in his eyes that betrayed the hard set of his jaw showing disinterest.

"So," she began softly. "How do you want to proceed?"

"Well," and this time his hands drifted further under her skirt, the tips of his fingers resting on the fine decorative lace on the otherwise not there panties. "We can either wait…" his lips held and inch from hers, his eyes locked on hers, ready to read anything that dared to cross her mind. "Until we have a bed." At the panic at being delayed, Chuck had his answer. He tilted his head, descending his lips to her delicate neck. "Or…" he pressed a light kiss against her creamy skin at the base of her throat. "We can make the most of our time in this confined space."

"So, we have a deal?" she managed to confirm through shorts breaths.

"Wanna shake on it? Or should I seal it with a kiss?" his lips came back to hers, giving her the chance to deny him, not that he thought that would ever happen.

Just as he closed his eyes and descended, he felt a hand to his shoulder stopping him.

"One thing." she whispered, biting her lip as his eyes sharply opened to hers. "What were you watching when I walked in?" Blair felt the wisp of his laughter break across her.

"Naughty Schoolgirls Late Night Detention." he answered unashamed. "Why, wanna play?" he teased. But Blair wasn't when she was alone with Chuck, something came out of her even she couldn't understand. She 100% blamed him and his hormones.

"I have been cutting my deadlines rather later, Sir." she purred to him. "Perhaps you should spank me?" The invite was enough to have him cut all resistance and take her, but the way her fingers scratched lightly over the shirt on his back… it broke his resistance.

His lips dove for hers. All that had been amiss from her life came flooding back into her. The passion, the need, the raw lust. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises but she didn't care, she needed him. She fit her body to his shape like they had never been apart. She clutched her hands to him like she couldn't live without him and she poured herself into the kiss like it was their last.

"Later." he broke off to say, his lips needing to taste her pink nipples, his fingers needing to stroke her, to feel the ride of her hips as she turned more and more desperate for him to finally enter her. He'd shoved down these urges for too long to say no now. "It's been too long." he whispered to her cleavage, attacking her nipple with bites and gentle sucks. She mewled for him, writhing under his hands to lie flat on her back, no care for if her skirt fell glided along the dirty elevator floor.

"I missed y- oh god, I missed you so much." she moaned, grinding her hips as she felt his fingers rub against the wetness of her panties. "please, oh please." She couldn't bare if he stopped now. She didn't have to wait long, his long finger nudged aside her underwear and slid easily into her slick entrance.

Chuck couldn't help but grin around her nipple. Blair wasn't the most vocal in the bedroom, but on certain occasions she could be the loudest he had ever taken. Apparently desperation was another factor to that. The entire hotel would know his name pretty soon.

"Oh god. Chuck." She threw her head back, his finger darting in and out, making sure to push in deep, just like she liked it.

Just as he felt tiny fingers fumbling with his slacks, the elevator jolted, the lights coming back on overhead, the ping of the penthouse button lit up as it should have when he had jabbed repeatedly at it.

"Fuck." Chuck cursed and withdrew his finger from his soon-to-be-wife.

Blair laid back, taking in deep breaths trying to calm down. She felt him pull away and instantly grabbed back onto him.

"We're not finished Bass." The threat was clear, but ultimately needless.

"By all means, we can finish this here, but I'm not sure how all the other guests will like sharing the elevator with us." The words sprung to her and years of self-preservation kicked back in. She sat up and re-aligned her blouse and skirt. In a split second, she was on her feet, checking herself in the mirrored walls, the doors opening to the penthouse that was Chuck's apartment. Chuck didn't give her a second to breath, he had her stockings in one hand, his jacket in the other and between the clothes, he still managed to tug Blair to him, teasing her with kisses as he led her from the elevator and into the living room.

Blair was in his arms the second they stepped free from the contraption, her clothing discarded to the floor with no care for wrinkles or creases. Monkey received nothing more than a jacket thrown his way as he lifted his nose to greet his master then the sound of the bedroom door slamming.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Like I said, just an excuse to get the two of them together. It happened in my head, it demanded to be on electronic paper and then sat incomplete in my documents for ages. I tied it off and figured i'd share.

Hope you liked. If not, that's okay too.


End file.
